stalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Redeadhunter
so, we are not friends anymore? seeing your friends list on ZP.--'Shade Link' 23:42, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I geuss I wasn't specific. We don't talk there, but we do here. I haven't figured out the logic in that either. At any rate, I would reccomend not getting into anymore trouble. But, that was actually a really petty reason to ban you. I was considering appealing your case, but that might get me banned. Those admins can get a little touchy, as you know--RH :Please tell me you're joking. Why would we ban you for something like that? Even if we did that (which we wouldn't), we'd end up getting in trouble and possibly losing our rights, in which case you'd probably be unblocked. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I guess your right, Sorry, I was a little quick to judge. RH The thing is, my block was extended to infinite when I blocked Joe here to prevent him from causing trouble here. his reason to block me was because of problems here, which, as I once read somewhere, is against the rules, unlike the one I put on Joe, as I only blocked Joe to prevent problems here, plus he attacked me and others here anyways.--'Shade Link' 11:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :This may just be my paranoia talking, but I'm worried there's going to be another argument. Oh and you may want to check the block logs, from what I read it was Baltro who blocked you. Unless you already knew that and your blocking Joe for other reasons, then that makes me the fool.--RH This won't be another argument. Baltro DID block me, but Joe was the one who blocked me forever, then Baltro just did it again. I DO know the other reasons why I blocked Joe here, but, I just saw Joe talking to Katherine Munro, a Wikia staff member. I saw him putting up false things about me. I am worried that she will believe some of the false things, like how he said I tried to "publicly shame him" and that I tried to "usurp him". Also, he left out the details of what HE did to me, and the reasons I argued with him. If she believes Joe, then if you want to see me again, you can find me here. If I disappear forever, please tell all the other friends of mine, even CC(we had a truce) that they can find me there.--'Shade Link' 12:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) If you say so--RH The admins are trying to ban themselves to prove shade is a sycho abusing admin rights. Green hat 01:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Are they serious?!--Redeadhunter 15:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) yeah. You can put it here. God I miss the Death Police. I can't believe all this happened JUST because Joe gets blocked on a wiki he doesn't even care about, or so he says(he got worked up when I blocked him). I guess we can let you upload a banner, or should I?--'Shade Link ' 20:48, September 9, 2009 (UTC) and Joe, if you are reading this, this is not publicly shaming you. I am telling you this so you don't get all worked up and say it.--'Shade Link ' 20:52, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The Death Police extends!--Redeadhunter 16:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) This is awesome. I guess Zeldapedia is falling from its throne. I have this wikia which has already like fan fics and dictionary and encyclopedia stuff it will be huge if everyone from Zeldapedia that got blocked goes there. So im trying to get people to at least look at it. It is thelegendofzelda2.wikia.com --Ironknuckle1 22:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah, hold the phone! What's going to happen to Zeldapedia, now?! We still have users innocent of these events there! I just want to make sure that they don't get messed up! What is it you guys are planning?! I wanted to stay out of this, but now I'm curious!--Redeadhunter 00:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I am not planning anything...--'Shade Link ' 13:21, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Do you know if anyone is?--Redeadhunter 15:06, September 12, 2009 (UTC) No idea.--'Shade' 19:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Rollbacking I can't imagine when I'd need Admin rights, but Rollbacking I could probably put to good use, as soon as I find out how to use them. Affiliate Rollback Here. Nominate yourself. You may not have the needed amount of edits, but we could use your help. If you get no opposes by the members here, inform Mekkai.--'Shade' 19:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Woah, 400? I don't think anyone has that amount of edits here, Does Stal Wiki even HAVE that many edits? Well I'm going to try to do this the legal way, if I can. An editing I will go!--Redeadhunter 21:44, October 5, 2009 (UTC) If activity is slow, I will change the amount of edits needed.--'Shade' 22:34, October 5, 2009 (UTC) That's probably a good idea, let us remember that we are limited by how much data we can have, we're lucky we have 18 articles. So, 400 or 750 edits is going to be extremely difficult to accumulate. Also, thanks to The Conflict that happened on Zeldapedia, we're kind biting off more than we can choose.--Redeadhunter 23:23, October 5, 2009 (UTC) This is wierd, I recieved an email stating that my userrights had been changed, but it still lists me as No Group, and I only recieved one email, so I didn't go back and forth. Am I going crazy?--Redeadhunter 23:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Okay, there it is. Thanks for the Rollback Rights, Guys! I'll do my best to use them responsibly. If any anti-Stal Wiki vandals try anything, It won't last long. Help I need your help on making the new banner for the club--'Shade' 12:52, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps a picture of Stallord? There would be 2 sword and shield Stalfos at the bottom, and several Stalchilds in the middle. Something like that.--'Shade' 13:39, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you just read my mind!--Redeadhunter 13:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) No way No, RH. This is my Wiki, and I say it's for Undead Zelda Characters only.--That Turtle guy 18:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Response That sounds pretty cool. I will still work here though, but it seems pretty cool to make our own wiki based on that.--'Shade' 19:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Dude, I'm insane. I just made it and I need a bit of help. It's called undeadgaming.wikia.com Reply So what exactly do you mean? That I was re-banned purely out of hate?--'Shade' 19:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Wait, who exactly are you talking about and what do you mean?--'Shade' 19:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Are you talking about the incident with AK? If so, I was only assuming that he was aiming to get adminship here just to block you. And I told him even if he got adminship, you would have had to have done something that would give him a good reason to block you. If he just blocked you for no reason, that would be a violation of wikia law. No admin should ever even block some even as a first course of action(I learned this lesson the hard way). Let alone actually pursue adminship just to do so. That's why I only wanted rollback here. I was worried I'd be too hasty to block someone, and I'd have a huge mess in my face. Oh, and I was talking about User:EVIL!!! or however many exclamation marks he had. That was pure plagarism--RH 20:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Ah. But I guess he was just joking about getting adminship here. Anyways, I have given up Zeldapedia. If I am gonna be hated and re-blocked for unknown or petty reasons, I don't think I even want to work in a place like that.--'Shade' 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Giving up, huh? Well can't say as I blame you. I still contribute there, even though I have my own wiki to worry about. I may still have a little of my help to give around here, too.--RH 05:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC)